


Plausible Deniability

by Glass Wolf (tlanon), Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Perhaps Callie isn't fooled by their disguises after all perhaps it is just something she has to do.





	1. Glass Wolf or Original Version

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. These have already been uploaded to AO3 once under my main account Marf_redux. I took them down cause I didn’t want my old and new stuff on the same account. So I have moved them over to this account.
> 
> This fic was once reworked from the glass wolf account to the raze flyn account. Both versions are here in two chapters.

Plausible Deniability

She found it hard sometimes to resist letting them know that she knew. It was so tempting during times like today when she set waiting for them to change the oil in her car to let it slip that she knew they were the Swat Kats. After all it wasn't hard to figure out two former Enforcers working in a salvage yard who happened to have the same physical build as the cities heroes not to mention similar coloration and voices. She would have had to be as big an idiot as the mayor not to notice and figure things out.

Of course as tempting as it was to tell them she could never go through with it. It would shatter the carefully constructed facade that allowed her to help them. Her years in politics had taught her that she had to be able to deny knowing who they were to be of any real help to them if their identity was ever exposed. She'd be able to give them political support if the worst happened and their identities were exposed to the public. Of course if there was any proof she'd known then her career would be over and she'd be stripped of any power to help them. After all the mayor's attitude towards the two of them varied depending on public opinion and she had no doubt that if it was his career or the Swat Kats he'd sacrifice them in a heart beat.

She hoped they'd never be exposed she was completely convinced that their presence in the city was necessary and that Megakat City would have been destroyed a dozen times over if they hadn't been here. Despite Feral and the Enforcers' best efforts the criminal elements of the city had only gotten more and more dangerous and without the Swat Kats things would look very bleak indeed. So much so that she even sometimes entertained the notion that Commander Feral himself might know who they really were. After all if he really wanted to find them then he probably could. There were things they'd need to keep their jet in the air and no matter how well they hid their tracks the odds were that Feral could trace them if he put enough effort into it. However, instead of devoting his time to tracking them down and stopping them. He instead seemed to be determined to prove they weren't needed.

Of course a few minutes around the Commander were usually enough to disabuse her of that notion whenever it occurred to her. She noticed that the guys were done and so she tried to push her thoughts about the truth of things out of her head and pasted on a smile. Maybe, someday she'd be able to let them know that she knew but now certainly wasn't the time. "Thanks a lot guys I don't know what I'd do with you," She said letting a bit of the real gratitude she felt for them seep through.

"Glad we could be of help Callie." Jake said cheerfully as he and Chance closed her hood. She spent a few moments talking with them before she had to leave. She knew they both had crushes on her and while she occasionally thought of taking Jake up on his offer she didn't want to cause any problems in their team work.

"I'll call you guys next time I need something," She said noticing how close it was to the real truth about things. As she drove off she thought about how irritating having to have plausible deniability was. Still it was necessary and years of being the one to really run Megakat City had taught her more than she cared to know about its necessity.

The End.


	2. Raze flyn or reworked version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reworked version of Plausible Deniability. Mostly the same story aside from one or two minor tweaks.

Plausible Deniability

She sat watching as the heroes of Megakat city joked about as they changed her oil. She found it hard sometimes to resist letting them know that she knew the secret. It was so tempting to end the charade and just tell that she’d figured it out a few days after the first time she’d met the Swat Kats face to face. She wondered sometimes if they even realized how easy it would be for someone to notice that the two former Enforcers who ran the shop and salvage yard looked a lot like the Swat kats. She wondered occasionally if they really thought she was that easy to fool or if like her they were simply doing what they had to do.

As tempting as it was to tell them and end the charade she couldn’t do it. She knew that it would shatter the carefully constructed facade that allowed her to help them. Her years in politics had taught her that she had to be able to deny knowing who they were to be of any real help to them if their identity was ever exposed. She hoped that day would never come but if it did she had to be able to give them political support and she couldn’t do that if there was the slightest proof that she’d known. After all the mayor’s attitude towards the two of them varied depending on public opinion and she had no doubt that if it was his career or the Swat Kats he’d sacrifice them in a heart beat and hear along with them if necessary.

She was kept awake some nights dreading what would happen if they were ever exposed. They were far too important to the safety of Mega Kat City. She knew that Feral and the Enforcers tried their best but over the years the criminals that plagued the city had only gotten worse and the Enforcers less efficient at handling the problem. She couldn’t image the city lasting more htan a month without the Swat Kats around to save the day. She couldn’t help but occasionally entertain the notion that Commander Feral himself might know who they really were. After all if he really wanted to find them then he probably could; there had to be things they’d need to keep their jet in the air he could track. He didn’t seem to expend much effort at finding them instead he seemed to be devoting all his time and energy into proving they weren’t needed.

Of course a few minutes around the Commander were usually enough to disabuse her of that notion whenever it occurred to her. She noticed that the guys were done and so she tried to push her thoughts about the truth of things out of her head and pasted on a smile. She hoped someday she’d be able to tell them how long she’d known and have a real conversation but it wouldn’t be any time soon. “Thanks a lot guys I don’t know what I’d do without you,” She said letting a bit of the real gratitude she felt for them seep through.

“Glad we could be of help Callie.” Jake said cheerfully as he and Chance closed her hood. She spent a few moments talking with them before she had to leave. She knew they both had crushes on her and while she occasionally thought of taking Jake up on his offer she didn’t want to cause any problems in their team work. She wouldn’t do anythign that would really come between them so she contented herself with a flirtatious good bye to him whenever she left the shop.

“I’ll call you guys next time I need something,” She said noticing how close it was to the real truth about things. As she drove off she thought about how irritating having to have plausible deniability was. Still it was necessary and years of being the one to really run Megakat City had taught her more than she cared to know about its necessity.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
